Daisy Skye Stark
by sckraut12
Summary: AU. Daisy Skye Stark was born into the world where she would have a long journey into becoming who she was meant to be. There would many up and downs. Trials and errors. She'd have to deal with her high IQ of 257 and multiply mutant abilities. This is her story of what it takes for her to become who she is.
1. July 2, 1988 Part 1

Early in the night in a Chinese province, a young man was running around from house to house in small area of the village. He was hoping to find a car. Needed for it for something very important. His sister was in labor and they needed to get to the hospital.

After running out of people to ask, he reluctantly headed back to the house. Knew he could deliver the baby, but had hoped didn't have to come down to that. But now it looked like that was going to happen.

Entered the house. Stopped. Shook his head.

His sister was standing near one of the recliners in the living room. She looked worn out and exhausted.

Walked over. Stopped in front of her. "I can't find a car."

"I can see that." She stopped. Bent over. Took a few deep breaths. Stood back up. "But I know you can deliver the baby. And you tried your hardest, Cal."

"Jaying –" Cal paused. Looked at his sister. "We need to get you to the bed. The baby will be coming any minute."  
"Okay." Jaying bent over in pain. Screamed. "Oh my gosh. It hurts."

"I know. We need to move. We don't have much time. The baby has started coming out faster than before." Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her over to the bed. By the end though, he was holding her up.

Less than twenty minutes later, Jaying was holding a small baby girl in her hands. Looked down at her daughter. She had her father's eyes and her hair.

Shook her head and looked away from the girl.

 _Who are you?_ called a voice.

Jaying turned back to look at her daughter. Blinked her eyes and smiled. _I'm your mother. You're smart._

 _Thanks_ came the reply.

"Jaying, you listening to me?"

Jaying looked up. Cal was staring at her. "No. Sorry, I was talking to your niece."

"You weren't saying a word."

"I know. We were talking through our thoughts. I believe my daughter is a telepath. And a genius like her father." Jaying laughed. "Sorry, I know that must sound strange. So what were you saying to me?"

"I was telling you how beautiful she is." Cal quickly took a step back. Looked to the left than the right. Then back at his sister.

"You heard her, didn't you?"

"I did. She said thanks for the compliment."

"I know. I heard it, too." Jaying looked down at her daughter. "She truly is something."

"Jaying."

"Yeah." Jaying looked up at him. He was stepping from side to side. His hands were rubbing his legs.

"Are you going to tell her fath –"

"Cal, please don't finish that question. You know I'm never going to tell him. He isn't ready to be a father and he doesn't know my secret."

 _What secret?_ The baby grabbed her mother's hand. _Who's my daddy?_

 _I can't tell you right now._

 _When?_ The baby frowned.

 _Never._ Jaying looked up quickly. "Cal, do you hear that? What's that noise?"

"I can't hear any –" Cal stopped and listened. "Never mind. I hear it. I'll go and look out the window. Be right back."

Cal headed into the living room. Over to the window. Looked out. Shook his head. _The men are back._

 _What men?_

Cal looked back into the bedroom. His niece could still read his thoughts. _I don't know for sure. Just talk to your mother. Don't read my thoughts._

 _Sorry. Can't help it. I'll try not to._

Cal turned back to the window. Let his mind rest. Didn't want to upset his niece or his sister would come to the door.

The men were going from door to door. Taking out the family. Looked each one over before they shot each one in the head. Then they moved on to the next.

Cal focused his attention to the symbol on the shoulder of their jackets. "I was right. They are back."

"Who's back? What men was Daisy trying to tell me about?"

Cal turned to his sister. "Daisy?"

"Yes. That's her name. Daisy Skye Stark."

"Stark. Are you sure about that?" Cal tilted his head. "You know that will have people asking questions."

"You're right. So her name is now Daisy Skye Johnson." Jaying sat Daisy down in the recliner. Put her hands on her hips. "What men, Cal? I need to know."

"The men that were chasing us a couple weeks ago. They're back. They're doing what they did to the last village we lived at."

"Oh my gosh. You've got to be joking. This village has to be at least twice that size." Jaying sat down the couch near her daughter. "And how did they find us? And why now of all times they could?" Jaying looked at her baby. "They can't take my baby."

"Jaying, they're not interested in her. You know that." Cal stepped towards her. "And we don't have enough time to run this time."

"We can't let them take her." Jaying stood up. Picked up Daisy and backed away from Cal. "That's crazy."

"We won't. We'll hid her. I'm sure someone will find –"

Jaying looked at him. Set Daisy back down again. Walked up to him. Smacked him. "Are you serious? You want me to leave my daughter? She was just born."

"I know, but –" Cal stopped. Turned to Daisy. Turned back to Jaying and pointed at the baby.

 _I know you're scared, Momma. I can sense it. I don't want you to be afraid. And besides, I can hear someone coming. She's different than the bad men. She thinks of her little girl. Her little девочка._

 _Did you just say a Russian word?_ Jaying turned to Cal. "That's not possible."

 _I did and it's possible._ Daisy clapped her hands. Giggled. She had just impressed her mom and uncle.

Cal shrugged his shoulders. Turned his head. "You need to hid her now."

"I know. And you need to leave now. They don't need you so they'll kill you." Jaying picked up Daisy. Took her to her bed. Moved the pillows around so there was room in between them to hid her baby.

Jaying sighed. Looked at Daisy one last time. _I love you, Daisy. I hope to one day see you again._

"Me, too. Momma." Daisy giggled.

Jaying smiled. Turned. Walked to the door. Looked back at the bed. Sighed. _Be safe, my little girl._

Once Jaying entered the room, she found a bunch men looking around the house. One looked up at her. Walked over grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the house.

As she was placed into a van, she saw a lady dressed in black enter the home. _I hope I did the right thing. I hope Daisy was right about that women._

 _You did. And I am right_ came the reply.

Jaying shook her head as they drove away.


	2. July 2, 1988 Part 2

As the men entered the last house, a young woman with black hair who was dressed from head to toe in black waited for them to leave.

She had special instructions to follow these men. Her friend had said they would lead her to a Chinese woman and her brother. The women would be due to have her baby in the next few days.

Sacavah Romanova was planning get to the village earlier, but had a delay in plans when the men had decided to head her way instead of the route she thought they would take.

After a few run-ins with groups like this, she had decided to avoid them as much as possible. And it was times like this that she was happy about her training as a soviet assassin with a group of women who called themselves Black Widows.

Most women would have hated their time with the organization and not to make any one think otherwise, Sacavah did hate the group. Though she had fallen hard for her trainer and partner. Someone who the people she worked for called The Winter Solider. It was because of her connection with him that she had not become sterile and instead was given a second chance in a daughter she had named Natalie.

Sacavah shook her head. Now was not the time to think about the past. She had to think of the future of the baby girl who she could feel in her head. The baby girl was counting on her. And she wasn't going to let her down.

She dropped down behind the bush. The men were coming out now. They had the mother with her.

The mother caught a quick glance at her, but was quickly ushered into the van.

Sacavah smiled. The men didn't know about the baby. And with the brother on the loose, the mother would be away from this group in no time at all. This was turning into a win for her and her friend.

Once the van was out of site, Sacavah quickly headed into the house.

The living room had been ransacked. Things had been thrown around everywhere. The recliners were overturned. The couch was laying on its back. All the pillows were thrown apart.

 _How can this baby girl be alive?_

 _I am alive. I'm over on the bed in my mother's bedroom_ came the reply.

Sacavah looked up to hear a laugh. A baby's laugh. She quickly headed towards that direction. Needed to find the baby and get her out of here now.

She slowed down as she came within a few feet from the bed. The baby was crying now.

 _What's your name? Did your mother get to name you?_

 _Yes. My name's Daisy and she said someone wanted to name me Skye. Do you know who that is?_ came the reply.

 _I do, but I can't tell you. Can't look into my mind either. Okay?_

 _Okay._

Sacavah stopped next to the pile of pillows. Pulled some back.

 _Wow. You're not what I expected to find._

 _Am not?_

 _No._

Here's Chapter 2. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it seems to be what the story needed. The story will receive a new update every Wednesday for now on.


	3. Sacavah and Daisy Meet

This chapter has been edited. There are some parts that should make a lot more sense now.

Sacavah shook her head, reached down, and picked Daisy up. She smiled at the little girl.

Daisy had dark brown hair and eyes like her mother and father. Sacavah lifted her up and down trying to figure out her weight.

 _You're not much lighter than my daughter when she was born._

 _How much do you think?_ Daisy laughed. Brought her left hand up towards Sacavah's thumb and tried to grab it.

 _Fourteen maybe fifth teen pounds._ Sacavah sat down on the bed. _You want my finger, don't you?_

 _Yes. I do. I'm hungry._ Daisy's stomach growled as if to prove her point. _Sorry. I didn't mean it like that._

 _I know you didn't. And you should be hunger._ Sacavah stood up, set Daisy down, and walked over to the fridge.

Opened it and she shook her head. _No milk or milk replacement. I guess we should get going._ Sacavah headed over to the bedroom.

 _Are you worried about me seeing the bodies? You seem hesitant when you know you have to take me out of the house._

Sacavah stopped and stared at the baby. _Yes. I am. How can you know that?_

 _I can see the tension in your body. The quivers in your muscles. The shaking of your hands._

 _Okay, but how, Daisy? You're too youn…_ Sacavah stood back and leaned against the wall. _You're a genius just like your father and grandfather. You know things that should have taken you years to learn._

 _Than if that information is true, I am genius. But how is it that I can read your mind? It doesn't feel normal and seemed unnerve my mother, my uncle, and you._

Sacavah moved over to the bed, sat down, and leaned back against the pillows. "How do I tell someone they are a mutant? It won't be easy for even a genius to process?"

 _Why are you talking out loud? I can't understand you._

 _That is why. I don't want you to understand me at the moment. Not until I know how to tell you._

 _Is this about my earlier question?_

 _It is._

 _Then tell me when you're ready. I am sure there'll be plenty of time to do so. And shouldn't we get going now if there is no milk here for me? And won't the bad men with the red octopus emblem on the sleeve come back for me?_

 _No they won't. They wanted your mother. And don't believe they know about you. When you said you know about the bodies, how do you know?_

 _My uncle's thoughts and listening to the last of the people's thoughts as they were shot in the head. My uncle said…_

 _We need to get going. We can talk about this later._

 _Okay. Where are we going?_

 _My apartment in Russia. Its far away from here and I have a daughter I need to get to._

 _What about my mother and uncle? Won't they come back for me?_

 _I'm sure they'll look for you, but they will understand why we left. It isn't safe here and they know that._

 _Okay. Then we can go. Will we get milk on the way?_

 _Yes. We will._


	4. Heading to Russia

This is the same chapter with a new edition to the conversation between Sacavah and Bashca (Bucky). I'm also willing to write a short chapter book on Sacavah's backstory if anyone is interested. Please let me know in the comments and I'll get started on it when I can.

Thanks, Shelby Kraut.

I look forward to seeing those comments. I'm bummed that I haven't gotten any for this story so far.

Once Sacavah packed up everything she thought they would need, she quickly headed out of the house and towards the town nearby.

 _I hope that town isn't wiped out either. They only do it to the towns they knew Cal and Jaying were in._

 _Why are they interested in my mother?_

 _She is a… Oh, Daisy, I think I should wait until you are older when I know you can understand. It will take a lot of time for me to explain._

 _Don't we have the time while we are traveling?_

 _Yes. That is true, but we don't want anyone to hear it. Did you hear the first part of my answer or are you deciding to ignore it?_

 _No. I did hear it, but I don't want to wait. And they can't hear us. We are communicating with our thoughts._

 _Yes, that's true and we're going to wait until you are older. Now that's the end of the discussion._

Sacavah moved Daisy to rest her on her hip. She looked around the houses throughout the villages. _So much unneeded destruction. It didn't need to happen._

 _I agree. It didn't._

Sacavah stopped and headed over to the large pasture. They could take the cart with the two mules. The family won't need it anymore.

 _I'm going to set you down here on the hay and go grab the mules. We can have them haul us to the next time. We can sell them for money which will help things move faster._

 _Yes, that is true, but won't the car we just passed be better. Cars are faster, right?_

Sacavah stopped and turned back around. _Daisy, where's the car?_

 _Head back about twenty feet. It is hidden under a tarp._

 _That's not just passing it. That will take a good ten minutes._

 _Well, it's not twenty feet straight back. Five feet back and it's siting in the open garage which is down a fifteen-foot driveway. That may not be accurate. It's me taking a wild guess and hoping I am right._

Sacavah headed down the rows of the houses. _What color is the hou... Never mind, I see it._

She headed into the garage and pulled the trap off the car. _Wow. This car is old. I'm not sure if it is going to start._

 _It will. There's just a few repairs that need to be made._

 _Daisy, you can't know that._

 _I can, but I don't just know how. I can feel the metal… the technology. It's talking to me. Letting me know how to fix it._

 _Like a Technopath. It's another ability._

 _Yes. Like I know Russian. How I knew what you were saying about your daughter. Could that be an ability?_

 _Yes. It could, but you would have to understand multiple abilities. Like English, Chinese, Russian, and many others._

 _So basically, it would give a person the ability to understand any form of language._

 _Yes. That would be it. Do you mind telling me how to fix the car?_

 _Can't I just do this?_

Daisy pointed at the car and moved her pointer finger in a circular motion while making a small hum with her mouth. _You can start the car now._

 _I can?_

 _Yes. It's fixed._

Sacavah walked over to the car, opened the door, and sat down. _I don't have a key._

 _Where can I sit? I can start the car, but once I do, you can't take your foot off the brake until we need to stop. I will take a lot of my energy_

 _Hold on. Let m… wait, you can start the car?_

 _Yes, I can. Let's get going please? I want some milk._

 _Okay._

Sacavah got out of the car and looked around the garage.

Once they were ready to go, Daisy started to the car and headed north towards the small village about twenty miles away.

As they traveled through the remains of the city, Sacavah found her mind once again returning to The Winter Soldier. With Daisy's promise to her, she knew she would be safe think about her lost love. A love she could never truly have.

She and Bashca, her nickname for him, had been three different mission before she began to truly come to understand him. He never seemed to be fully committed to his missions. Like he was only there to spy. At first, she didn't this was possible until she caught him talking on the phone.

It was in the middle of the night and she and the other girls were given the day off which was rare. She had decided to go get some food from the kitchen. Something which they weren't allowed to do, but she didn't care. She was the wild one and she wasn't afraid. These men couldn't scare her more than her father did when he beat her and her mother. That's why she was older than the others when she arrived. He decided he had enough fun with her and she needed to go. Her mother could always give him another child.

She had reached the long hallway which had curtains blocking each window. At the end was the most dreaded place of the whole school. The dance room. Where they trained.

The soldier was standing a few feet from the glass door. He was talking on the phone with someone. It was something she had never seen him do before.

She quickly hurried to the nearest curtain and hid herself behind it. She would wait for the right time to make her move to go closer.

"Look, Howard. I don't think I need to do this. Hydra may be around still, but they're so small. It won't matter much at all. Besides, they fall for my tricks every day. I haven't killed someone in years. But they always think I do." The soldier paused for a second. "Wait a minute, there's a girl listening to me. She is about five curtains back. I believe she is the new girl…. Her name. Sacavah… Sacavah Romanova… Okay. No problems. I'll talk to you another time. Please keep me in… Alright, sorry I asked. I should know you would."

The soldier snapped the phone shut and turned in her direction. "You can come out now, Miss."

"Miss." Sacavah stepped out into the hallway. "You never call me that even when we are on missions."

"I know. I have to be careful." The soldier took a step towards her. "I never know when people are watching me."

"And you aren't being careful now? You're talking on the phone out in the open and there could be people watching you write now."

"I'm safe, Sacavah. I know you'll keep my secret and besides we're the only ones here. I made sure of that."

Sacavah took a step back. Bashca stood only a few feet away now. "What do you mean? The others are here." She looked towards the stairs. Bashca was never wrong and she knew he would never intentionally lie to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get so close to you. This undercover business is really changing and I can help myself. It's nice to be around someone who actually has feelings to show." He took a step back and shook his head. "And that's their problem with you. They don't want the girls to feel and want to say in what is going on. You're supposed to do what you are told and not disobey the rules. It may also be the reason why the other girls don't like you, either. You're not like them at all. They've been here their whole lives and don't know what else there is in life. They think this is what life is supposed to be. They try to ignore you, but it's hard. That's why when you left the room for the fifth time this week without orders to do so. They knew you would not fit in and that was only one thing left to do."

Sacavah dropped her head and her shoulders. "To the men and women who run the school that I'm going against the orders of the people here." Sacavah picked her head and turned to her body to the left and to the right. "Shouldn't they be here?"

"Yes, they already are. But it'll be okay. I promise you that."

Sacavah turned and headed back down the hallway. Bashca wasn't here for any reason. He knew he could talk to his friend because he knew no one was going to come this way but her.

"Sacavah, wait. Please. I won't kill you. You should know that" Bashca grabbed her arm with his right hand. He was carefully not to let the metal one get near her.

"How can I know that?" Sacavah ripped her arm away from him and took a step back. She moved her legs so she could run or fight if she needed to, but otherwise she stayed put. "Huh. Prove it to me."

"Okay. What I said on the phone about faking my targets' deaths. It's true. I'm here to help."

"That's not good enough. How did you fake their deaths?"

"My friend… He's a genius and a billionaire."

"A genius and billionaire." Sacavah crossed her arms over her chest. "What's his name?"

"I can't tell you. Not in the school anyway. He's the reason the programing doesn't work on me. On other people, it works, but not me."

"How? He made my arm and I'm not getting into that right now. After we leave the school, I'll explain, but you have to trust me to do that." Bashca took a step forward. "Please Sacavah, listen to me. I'm just trying to help. That's all I want."

"Why? What does your friend want from me?"

Bashca shook his head. "Sacavah, he's not going to hurt you or try to control you. You can get out of this place and go off on your own if you want. Or you can come with me to meet him. He wants you to work for him and don't take that the wrong way. The organization he and his friends created is so much different than this one. It allows you have a lot more freedom and you aren't killing people. You're protecting people from the shadows and dealing with problems the government can't." He wrinkled his nose, but keep his mouth shut.

"Bashca, what? What is it?"

"If a girl completes the problem here, they become sterile. It's horrible. It's another thing you won't have to worry about, too. This is the program that does it."

"Sterile? They do that to the women."

"Yes." Bashca answered shortly.

"Why? You can't not tell me why."

Bashca took a deep breath. "They don't want any of the girls thinking about anything that could jeopardize their mission and that is one of the biggest ones that could."

"Children, you mean. They're the biggest ones."

"Yes. They would be it."

"Now. If I say yes…" Sacavah paused. "Bashca, I'm not saying yes yet."

Bashca frowned. "How would you get me out of her without them trying to look for me later?"

"Simple. I would fake my death and we'd have to do it soon."

"You mean now. Don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Okay. I'll go with you, but can I still think about working with your friend some more."

"Yes. He said you don't have to decide for another two weeks and besides I'd have to fake your death anyway to get you out of here."

"Okay. Let's do it."

 _There is a store on the corner. A woman with a baby just left with a bottle and milk formula._

 _What?_ _Sacavah looked around. "Bashca can't…" Sacavah shook her head. "Daisy. I'm not at the school anymore and I haven't seen Bashca in years."_

 _Store. Milk for me._

 _Oh right. Sorry. I let my mind wonder too much._

 _You did…_

Sacavah looked towards Daisy and frowned.

 _I didn't listen to or see the memory, but it was hard. You were projecting it too loud. I swear._

Sacavah looked away. _I believe you, Daisy. I do._

She parked the car, picked up Daisy, and headed into the store. She headed straight to the isle with milk formulas and grabbed one. Then walked around the store getting a container of walker and baby bottle. She also grabbed a baby carrier for her back.

She headed to the front of the store and pulled stood in line. _Daisy, can you can help?_

 _Sure._

Daisy closed her eyes. She looked into the computer which had the surveillance cameras. Erased the two of them and left the rest of it alone.

She turned to the cashier and gave him a memory which made him believe Sacavah just need to show her ID. She would delete the memory once they left.

 _He just needs to see your fake Chinese ID and the video surveillance cameras won't pick up a thing. We're ghosts now._

 _Okay. Thanks and good job._

 _No problem._

Sacavah waited for other customers to leave and stepped up to the cashier. "I believe this is all you need to see."

The cashier took the ID and nodded. "That is all."

Sacavah headed out the door and to the right. She placed Daisy in the carrier and climbed up the stairs into the nearby apartment. She headed quickly into the house and made the milk.

 _I'll give it to you in the car. We need to get going._

 _Okay._

Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure what to write next. I hope Sacavah's backstory isn't too graphic. I tried to be careful, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Please let me know. I'll change the story rating if I need to.

The next chapter Sacavah and Daisy will be just minutes away from entering Sacavah's apartment where we meet Natalie and hear from another important someone.


	5. Arriving at The Apartment

I know I said that you meet Natalie this chapter, but since you will be meeting her, Erik, Bashca, and Howard, I have decided to leave it for the next chapter. That one will also be longer than this one.

I will update every Saturday for now on.

Once they crossed the border, Sacavah headed to the small town of Tibyca which was around thirty to forty minutes from the border. She and her daughter, Natalie, lived about ten minutes outside of town. She had grown weary of other people and only trusted a select few. None of which lived in Russia.

 _Where are we headed, Scaves?_

 _Hey, that's Bashca's nickname for me. How did you know about it?_

 _You projected your thoughts a little too loud again. I couldn't help, but overhear it. Should I call you something different?_

 _Yes. You should and please don't call me that again._

 _Okay. No problem, Cavah?_

 _Cavah? Now that's the end of my name, but it'll work. You can call me that, Daisy. Now which memory did you overhear when you first heard that nickname?_

 _When you were getting mad at my grandfather._ Daisy giggled and laughed. Then dropped her head and started to cry. _You didn't want to come and find me. I know you didn't want to risk leaving your little girl alone, but I won't have meet someone who I might one day call mamma._

 _Daisy, listen to me. I wanted to help rescue, but your grandfather is going through a hard time right now and my girl, I fear, may be taken by the same organization that my father gave me. I didn't want to worry about something else, but once your grandfather explained the circumstance to me, I knew I had to help you. Now that I have, I wish that I had never argued with him. We parted on bad terms and he knew how dangerous this mission. He only made things worse for me when he used Bashca's nickname while he was angry. He knew he shouldn't have done it and I left ending on that note. I do hope to one-day fix that problem between us. I hate the way we ended things._

 _Okay. It seems to make sense to me now, but…_ Daisy turned her head to the left, put her finger to her head, and closed her eyes.

 _Daisy, what is it? That's the direction of my home and you haven't needed to put your finger to your head yet._

 _I sense something, but it is hard to hear. Even harder to understand and that's scares me._

 _What is it?_

 _It's a man and a little girl. The girl is sobbing and the man feels like he wants to._

 _Are you seeing you through the man's eyes?_

 _Yes. Would you like me to –_

 _No, Daisy. Don't back out. Tell me what the girl looks like?_

Sacavah put her foot on the brake and pressed harder. She wanted to get to her apartment now. She looked around. _We aren't moving faster._

 _I know. I took over the car so we couldn't go faster._

Sacavah turned to her. _Why?_

 _The girl. I've seen her before. When I heard your thoughts for the first time, you mentioned a little girl. Your little_ _девочка. It was the first Russian word I knew. The girl I see now is the same one I saw then. She's your daughter and she's fine._

 _She's sobbing._

 _She is, but she won't be soon. I believe I am in the mind of my grandfather. He's sad. He's believes that you are dead. Your last call to him failed and they aren't the only ones in the room. There's another man. He has a metal arm and wants to hit my grandfather. He wishes he went on the mission instead of you. With this information, I believe he is Bashca and you're the only one allowed to call him that. He is also the little's girl father. My grandfather is sad that my father will never meet me, but my father doesn't even know I exist. With what happened, I'm not sure when he can find and if he should._

 _Okay, Daisy. You have once again confirmed to me that you are genius. That was amazing that you do that with the little amount of information you know._ Sacavah turned back to look out the front window. _Let's get there. I don't want to let things get worse than already are._

 _Okay. You can control the car now. I can only go straight and I have left my grandfather's head._

 _Will he know about our conversation?_

 _No. I crystalized our minds so we could hear what was being thought. Why?_

 _Daisy. A telepath isn't supposed to able have so much control this earlier in life. No one with abilities should. No mutant should._

 _Mutant. Is that what I am? Why tell me now?_

 _Because if your grandfather is there, so will his friend. His friend is a powerful mutant with the abilities of metal manipulation. He believes that mutants should be treated like humans and your grandfather agrees with him. They work together on projects on that can't be done alone. They want to each help the society and so they're trying to find ways that they are agree on together. They've come up with an idea, but they're not sure how to put into action. He wouldn't like it if he hid from you who you are._

 _But what about my other side? The one that connects to my mother. And why can't I hear his thoughts? I couldn't see him either._

 _I can't tell you about your mother because I don't know how to. I don't know enough about it to explain it to you, but you can ask your grandfather, but please don't force him and beg him to. Okay?_

 _Okay._

 _And as for your other question, Erik or better known as of late, Magneto, has a helmet that he wears so telepaths can't read him. If you want to know why, you'll have to ask him, but he is very private about his feelings and he can get mad easily._

 _Okay. Will._


	6. Meeting Everyone

Sorry, I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but I was busy and lost track of time. And after this update for now on, I will only continue to publish chapters if I get some reviews, too. I would like to know that people are actually reading this and I am not just posting it.

Now with that being said, it's time to get on with the story.

Once Sacavah and Daisy reached her street, they got out of the car and headed to the apartment.

Daisy looked around at the street trying to get an idea of what was going on. There were a few cars lined up along the side of the road. Off to the right, a couple of kids were playing a game of ruby and a little girl sat off to the side.

 _Sacavah._ Daisy looked up at her. _Who is the little girl over there? I am getting a weird feeling from her._

Sacavah looked off to the left. She immediately recognized the girl. _That is Alisha. She is a friend of Natalie._

 _Natalie. It is that your daughter's name? It is beautiful._

 _Yes. It is her name. Let's head into the apartment now. You can check out everything later. I am sure someone will take out here._

 _Okay. Then let's go in, but Sacavah?_

 _Yes, Daisy. What is it?_

 _The guy. The one with the helmet. He is making me nervous. I thought I wasn't able to feel him. Now that we are closer. I do feel him._

 _Daisy, that can't be possible._

 _Well, it is. What do I do?_

 _Make sure you avoid going into his mind or anyone else's. I will let you read my thoughts so you know what we are saying and what is going on. Okay?_

 _Okay. I will try my best._

 _Good. That's all I ask for._

Sacavah grabbed a blank from the car and carefully wrapped Daisy up. She didn't want them to see her just yet. _Stay quiet. Okay? I don't want them to see you at first. I want to understand how they are feeling first._

 _Okay._

With the agreement in place, Sacavah quietly headed up to the stairs and stopped at her apartment door. She placed her ear and waited to hear what was being said.

"Howard, are you sure she is gone?" asked a guy with a Brooklyn ascent. "How can you know?"

"Listen, Barnes."

"It's Bucky, Howard. It's Bucky."

"Sorry. I'm having a hard time thinking right now. And what I was going to say was I'm not completely sure, but she has ignored my last ten calls. I don't know how she could be alive and ignore them."

Sacavah shook her head. _How could I have not heard them?_

 _You let the phone in the house when you found me._

Sacavah opened the blanket she could see Daisy's face.

 _We both surprised at seeing each other and what was going, I forgot to tell you. By the time I remembered, we were at the gas station and my hunger had gotten the best of me. Sorry._

 _It isn't your fault, Daisy. I should have remembered and this conversation wouldn't be taking place._

Sacavah replaced the blanket and turned to the door. _It's now or never._ She quietly opened the door and stopped just inside. The door slid shut behind with a loud snap.

She looked off to the side to find Erik looking at her.

He was staring down at the blanket.

She looked down at Daisy. Removed the blanket covering Daisy's face. _I won't be able to hid you. He is already suspicious and is likely to grow worse._

 _Because I went into his head for a short time._

 _Yes._

"Sacavah, what happened and what are you doing?" Bucky moved to stand in front of her.

"I have the little girl. Her name's Daisy and it's a long story." Sacavah moved over to sit down on the couch. "As for what I was just doing, Erik can tell."

"What do you mean Erik can tell him?" Howard sat down in a recliner nearby while Erik leaned against the wall behind him. His eyes were still trained on the baby.

"They were talking telepathically, Howard. The little girl's a mutant." Erik lifted the helmet off of his head and placed it on the coffee table.

"Erik, what are you doing? I thought you don't like telepaths in your head."

"I don't, but about ten minutes before Sacavah and Daisy entered the apartment, Daisy managed to read straight through the helmet. It's useless against her."

"How is that possible?" Howard looked over at the little girl that was now uncovered in Sacavah's lap.

"There's only one way. She has both mine and Charles's abilities." Erik turned to Daisy. "Can she understand me?"

"She can't understand you when you are talking aloud, but she is very good at interpreting what you are thinking. And she isn't just a telepathy. If I can explain what happened when I found her, it will help clear a lot of things up for everyone."

"Okay. You can tell us the story."

Sacavah looked at the door to find Natalie staring at Daisy. "You can come near her, Natalie. It is okay."

Natalie slowly walked over and put her arms out towards Bucky. "Daddy. Help me up, please?"

Bucky reached out and pulled Natalie up onto the couch. She sat next to the baby.

Natalie looked up at her. "She's a pretty baby. She reminds me of the pictures of Uncle Howard's son. Why is that so?"

Sacavah looked up at Howard. She wanted his approval.

Howard nodded his head.

"Because he is Daisy's father."

"Why is he not here?"

"He don't know he's a dad." Sacavah looked up at everyone and turned back to Natalie. "Natalie, I need you to leave the room for a little while. I need to tell everyone a story and you can't be here to listen to it. You are too young."

Natalie looked at Bucky and back at Daisy. "I will see you later." She got off the couch and stopped just near the hallway entrance. She turned back around. "Can I ask Alisha if she wants to come play in my room?"

"Yes. That is fine, but have her use the back door. Okay?"

"Okay." Natalie turned and hurried down the hallway.

 _I like her. She is pretty._

Sacavah looked down at Daisy. _She said that about you, too._

 _She did?_

 _Yes. She did. She'll come see you later after I tell everyone tell the story. I don't want to hear about the Chinese village._

 _Well, then you should tell her leave the kitchen. I can hear her hiding behind the door._

 _She said she was going to invite Alisha over?_

 _She did, but then it wouldn't be suspicious_ _because her friends aren't supposed to know about Grandpa Howard, Uncle Erik, and Uncle Bucky._

 _Uncle Erik?_

 _Do you think he like it?_

 _I don't know, but I'll ask him._

 _Okay._

Sacavah looked up and turned her head to the kitchen door. "Natalie?"

"Sacavah, she's with…" Bucky turned to the door as well. "Natalie, please come out from behind the door."

Natalie slowly came out from behind the door. "Sorry. I really want to hear the story. I shouldn't have lied. How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. Daisy did."

"The baby. How is that possible?"

"You remember when we told you about mutants, right?"

"I do."

"She is one of them."

"What can she…" Natalie closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Wow. That is cool. Anything else besides going into people's head?"

"Yes. Now you need to leave and for real this time. Okay?"

"Okay." Natalie turned and headed down the hallway once again.

Sacavah looked at Bucky. "Is she gone?"

"She is." He looked down at Daisy. _What are you doing?_

 _Listening to your arm. It is really cool. It took a lot of work to make that arm, didn't it? Is it made out of vibration. Because that's what it feels like?_

 _I am not sure._ Bucky looked up at Howard before returning his gaze to Daisy. _I was told that there was only so much of it and it was already used._

 _It was something important, wasn't it? You're projecting your thoughts very loudly to me, but all I can understand is words Steve and Captain America. Is that right? Does he have something to do with the vibration that was used?_

 _He did. It was a shield he used during World War II. Your grandfather said that was the last of it. But now, I am not sure what to think._

Bucky looked up at Howard again. "Where did you get the vibration to make Steve's shield because Daisy is telling me that my arm is made out of it as well? Or that is what she is picking up."

"Picking it up?" Erik took a step forward. "What do you mean? I haven't been able to feel the arm yet."

Howard turned to look at him. "You can't?"

Erik looked at him. "I can, but I have concentrate really hard." He turned to Sacavah. "I think you should tell us the story now."

"Okay." Sacavah sat back against the couch and began the story.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have decided to start the new chapter with their reactions of the story.

So what do you think so far?

Is it good?

Do I need more description in my settings?

Let me know in the comments.


	7. Daisy's Mutant Abilities

After she finished the story, Sacavah turned to look at the people around her. Each staring at her with their own expression of shock.

"Okay. That was not what I was thinking you would say." Howard looked around before turning back to her. "Do you see where Cal was headed to?"

"No. I didn't. I was more focused on finding Daisy and getting us out of there alive." Sacavah dropped her head. "Why?"

"Because with the willingness he has to protect his sister from anything, I am afraid that he will kill just about anyone to save her. And with her healing capability, that list will go on and on." He turned to Erik. "You haven't said a word. Why? I thought you would be talking up a storm."

"I thought I would be to, but I am surprised to hear about a mutant with so many abilities this young. I am afraid she's very likely to gain more. And with being both a telepath and Technopath, I am afraid of how overwhelming that'll be for her." Erik walked over and took a seat next to Bucky, but stayed away from the arm. "Char…Char…" Erik closed his eyes, leaned back, and took a breath.

Sacavah placed her finger to her lip knowing Howard would want to say something. This was something that would not come easy for Erik to say. His relationship with Charles had been severely damaged since that day in Cuba, but that was only the start.

She allowed her mind to travel to back to the day they learned about Erik being imprisoned for JFK's murder. It was twenty years ago.

"Peggy, Sacavah, Erik. We have a problem. Bucky called to let me know that Hydra wants him to assassinate Kennedy."

"What? Why?" Peggy sat down next to Sacavah while Erik stood off to the side.

"Erik, you need to sit down."

"Howard." Erik took a step away from his friend. The metal around him already starting to shake. "Why?"

"Erik, calm down."

Erik took a deep breath, but remained standing. "Why, Howard?"

Howard sighed. "Because they believe he is a mutant and I am very sure myself that they are right about it."

"They want to assassinate a president because he is a mutant. Why not do it when he was trying to get elected? Why now?"

"I'm not sure, but it will make a bigger statement that mutants aren't allowed with us and they need to be exterminated." Howard sat next to Sacavah. "But they don't have to win. We can still beat them."

"The system isn't ready and even if Azazel was still alive, it would only confirm their suspicions and what if they link it back to Stark Industries…"

"I'll figure it out if it comes to that, Erik. But we don't need the system or Azazel. We just need you. You can stop a bullet."

"I know that, but I also run the risk of getting caught with all the horrible things I've done in the past. But if it is our only chance, I'll do what has to be done. I promise you that."

"And if you get caught, I'll figure out how to get you out."

"You can risk your…"

"I won't risk the company, but I won't stand to see you in a cell when you are trying to do some good. I'll figure it out without the company's money. You know I can. We can do this."

Two weeks later on November 22, Howard watched on TV as the president was killed. Three shots were fired. The first, thanks to Erik's intervention, missed the president. The second would cause many problems later to come. The third hit the president's head and Howard later learned from Bucky that there was another assassin in play. This was something they had not anticipated and it had doomed them.

Howard immediately headed to Dallas to find Erik knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble because of the fear people had of him and of mutants.

After he arrived, he found that Erik was going to have a secret trial. Howard decided to come up with a plan. This was the perfect test for the kid he wanted to take over his place for him when he left SHEILD. Nicholas Jay Fury.

After finding out the date and the time, he put his plan into motion. Making sure that no one could link it back to Stark Industries and still sure that he could save his friend.

Not long after Nick had a meeting with Erik, they along with Sacavah using the American name, Linda Avery, ran into Erik's old friends, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy.

"You know that isn't worth it to help him. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. I do, but as a plan to keep a promise to a friend, I do not plan on telling you how I know him." Howard smirked when he felt Charles on the edges of his mind. "I am sorry, Mr. Xavier, but that won't work on me. I'll say this. Erik allowed me to examine his helmet and I've designed special ear pierces that can block a telepath if I deem that it's necessary. Here I'll show you. And I'm not afraid or disgusted of my relationship with Erik. Also I'm not afraid to stand up to people I believe I need to fight in order to protect him and you are one of those people." Howard took out the ear piece and handed it to Hank. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"It is. This small device can allow Charles not to read into your head?"

"It can."

"That's cool, but I can't… Never mind. I don't need to tell you that."

"You can't read people's mind right now. Is that what you were about to say? You did just go slightly into my mind. I felt it.

"Erik and Emma taught me how to block a telepath and to know when one is about to enter my mind. It can take me a couple minutes to figure it out sometime especially with someone it has just manifested in, but you… it was simple." Howard reached out for his ear pierce. "I think that's all I need to say. I'll see you later."

Sacavah jumped and looked around. Looked down at her arm and realized Bucky had just touched her arm.

"Sacavah, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing."

 _It isn't nothing. You had a flashback of the first time you meet Charles._

 _Daisy._

 _You were projecting again. So now what is going to happen to me? I don't think Uncle Erik is going to talk about Charles. Their friendship needs a lot of work._

 _It does and I'm not sure. Let's figure it out._

"Sacavah, what are you two discussing?"

"How to deal with the situation at hand? Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure where we go from here, but I want to know what happened once I said Charles. We've been calling your name for the past ten minutes."

"It was a flashback about the assassination of JFK. Us learning about it to the argument between you and Howard, the day it happened, and the conversation between Howard and…"

"Howard and… Charles." Erik shook his head. "Howard, you never told me you ran into him. When was it?"

"After the meeting between Nick, myself, Sacavah, and you. He was headed into the facility with Hank to talk to you and we ran into each other. I thought it was best not to tell you. That was not a good first meeting between us."

"Okay, but please tell me next time."

"Okay, but I don't think I want to run into him again. Hank, I would love to talk science to, but Charles, he seemed out of it."

"Agreed. He couldn't read me, but enough of this. How do we proceed with the problem at hand?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you should stay with Sacavah. Bucky has to return to Hydra and I need to go back to America. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can."

"Okay. Good. We will go from there."

Sorry for waiting so long. The next chapter will focus on some major events and will help move the story along even further. This is the end of part one.


End file.
